Something Unlikely
by AliciaReneeWriter
Summary: Just a short, two part story involving SVU Detective Olivia Benson and homicide Detective Eddie Green. Two detectives that have built up a great friendship. Two detectives that are slowly being pulled together by a mutual attraction. It's just something very unlikely, but something so beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So...trying something a bit new here. I was watching a couple of the episodes where SVU kinda crossed with mothership Law and Order, mainly watching the 'Entitled' episodes where Olivia was partnered with Eddie Green from homicide. Got the idea to try writing something based on them. Be gentle please, I just wanted to see how this could turn out.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and stuff.**

 **I don't own any of the characters, blah!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Something Unlikely**

 **Part 01**

 _ **2000.**_

"Liv, I have a question."

"I have an answer." Olivia Benson spoke as she finished sighing off on the paperwork she had been filling out. She then tilted her head up to look into the blue eyes of her partner – and best friend – Elliot Stabler. He was leaning against her desk with his muscular arms folded across his chest, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile, her eyebrow raising slightly as she replied with; "What?"

"When are you gonna let me meet your new boyfriend?" he teased, nudging her slightly. She simply let out a groan, capturing the attention of their fellow detectives, John Munch, Brian Cassidy, and Monique Jeffries, whom were laughing as they overheard the two partners.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Elliot." She told him, rolling her eyes whilst smiling at him.

"Just someone she likes, and I know who it is." Monique teased as she walked past the pair to get some coffee, playfully poking Elliot's arm as she did so. Elliot childishly stuck his tongue out before turning back to Olivia, whom was giggling as she finished filing her paperwork in an organized fashion.

"Jeffries knows and I don't? I thought I was your best friend." He feigned hurt, sticking his bottom lip out whilst Olivia rolled her eyes. She stroked her hand down his arm and squeezed his bicep, earning a smile from him.

"You are my best friend, but I don't need you scaring him off because I actually like him."

This caused Munch and Brian to crack up laughing, leading Elliot to shoot them both a look.

"What's funny?"

"Do you really scare off her dates?" Brian questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not exactly-"

"He does, because nobody wants to be around when this big guy is like my shadow, showing up at my apartment at random times and nobody wants to be interrogated when they cross paths with him." Olivia chimed in, playfully swatting Elliot on the chest when she realized he was mimicking her talking with his hand.

Munch and Brian were laughing away while Monique was shaking her head in despair as she stirred her coffee around in her cup. Elliot stuck his middle finger up at the laughing pair of detectives before turning back to Olivia, whom was hugging files to her chest as she looked between her fellow squad members with an amused look on her face. This was typical behavior of the Special Victims Unit squad; constantly make fun of each other and have a laugh, anything to bring some sort of light to the unit that saw some of the worst cases known to man.

"I won't scare him off, I promise; I just need to know in case I have to run a background check or something – gotta make sure you're safe." He told her, his eyes taking on a softer appearance.

"Elliot, you know me, I wouldn't give him the time of day if I didn't think I was safe with him," she squeezed his shoulder, "I promise you'll find out soon."

Elliot nodded, smirking at her before watching as she walked off to Cragen's office. He sat down at his desk and began filing through his own paperwork, engaging in light conversation with Munch, Brian, and Monique as they were all hanging around as well.

"You guys up for having drinks tonight at the bar?" Brian asked, tossing a paper ball up in the air and catching it again.

"I'm good with that; it'll be nice to destress." Monique replied.

"I agree; definitely a good idea." Munch chimed in.

"I'm good with that; Kath is on a warpath this week because of that monthly thing so I definitely need to be out the house for as long as possible." Elliot replied with a roll of his eyes. The others laughed a bit.

"Well, we'll keep you out for a while, so you don't have to be on the receiving end of her wrath." Monique replied.

"Keep who out? You guys making plans without me?" Olivia inquired as she walked across the squad room from Cragen's office. She had caught the end of the conversation and wanted to know what her friends were talking about.

"Yeah, you're not invited," Elliot joked before continuing, "Nah; we're all going for drinks at the bar tonight – if we don't catch a case obviously. Got plans or are you joining us?"

"She might have plans with her potential lover boy." Monique teased, only to laugh when Olivia playfully stuck her middle finger up at her.

"I don't have plans tonight thanks, so I'll be joining you guys at the bar." She replied with an adorable pout on her face, sending her co-workers into laughter as they continued their work. She discreetly grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket, softly biting her lip as she typed out the message on her phone;

 _3:21pm – Hey; we're having drinks at the bar tonight. You guys wanna join us?_

* * *

Meanwhile, a little ways up town at the 27th Precinct, the various homicide detectives were dotted around the office, enjoying the fact that it was a slow day as a majority of their cases were closed, and truthfully, they were out of leads on a few others. Lieutenant Anita Van Buren was in her office, working on some paperwork of her own. Detectives Edward 'Eddie' Green and Lennie Briscoe were seated at their desks, finishing up some paperwork and discussing their plans for the evening.

"I'm going to the gym tonight, man; this week has been rough." Eddie spoke, tossing his pen onto the desk and resting his hands behind his head.

"You do that kid, meanwhile I'm cracking open a beer and watching the game," Lennie smirked, looking up from his own work; "Not hanging out with the girl that has you whipped?"

"I'm not whipped first of all, I just like her," Eddie smirked before continuing, "But nah not tonight; I think she's busy." He tried to be relaxed about it. He wouldn't tell anyone how desperate he was to see her again and hang out like they had randomly been doing when they had a relaxed night off.

"Why can't I meet her yet?" Lennie questioned. He had been asking Eddie about the girl he liked for the last couple weeks, but Eddie continued to be very vague and not give much information away. _"She's a great girl; that's all you need to know."_ Was the only response he would give when asked.

"You'll meet her soon enough, man." Eddie replied, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face. Lennie raised an eyebrow before shaking his head in despair.

"You're whipped kid, look at that smile; you are whipped by this girl aren't you?" he was chuckling as he glanced back down to sign off on some paperwork. Eddie simply laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he went back to finishing up his paperwork.

"She's just great." He shrugged, thoughts of her dancing throughout his head. He then was distracted by his phone buzzing on the desk, leading him to grab it and look at the screen to see whom was texting him. He smiled straight away as he saw the little black mail icon blinking and his smile lit up even more when he realized who it was from.

He read the message, before glancing up again;

"Len, you wanna hit the cop bar tonight man? One-six squad are going."

"Good plan; I'm good with that." Lennie replied. Eddie nodded his head, before typing out a response;

 _3:24pm – Sounds great. Meet you there :)_

* * *

 ** _So that was part one! leave some comments please, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia Benson x Ed Green: Something Unlikely [TWO-SHOT]**

 **Part 02**

Olivia Benson was all smiles as she walked into the cop bar that evening around six, her arm linked with the arm of Monique while their male counterparts were behind them. She and Monique situated themselves at the table with Brian and Munch, as Elliot had already gone to the bar as he was buying the first round of beers. He soon returned to the table and took his seat beside Olivia; the five detectives suddenly engaging in conversation as they enjoyed the fact that they actually had a night off for once.

Olivia hadn't noticed the pair that had just walked into the bar, nor did she notice that she had not been spotted and was being watched.

Eddie Green walked into the bar with his partner and friend Lennie Briscoe, the two of them looking around to see that quite a few cops they had worked with before were situated throughout the large establishment. As Eddie was looking around, he suddenly stopped; spotting the exact person that had been occupying his mind all day.

He watched as she threw her head back, her smile wide as she laughed at something the female detective beside her said. He watched as she crossed her legs, the tight pants hugging her hips perfectly, and shirt hugging her tiny frame in all the right places. Her shoulder length brown hair swished to and fro as it danced along her shoulders, black eyeliner lined those beautiful brown eyes and those luscious lips were donned in a deep shade of red lipstick, causing even more plump than normal.

She was absolutely beautiful. God, he hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself tonight in front of her.

"Green."

He jumped, looking back only to realize that his partner was now holding two beers. He thanked him and took one, before following the older man over to the group of other detectives whom were already sitting together.

"One-six; how's it going?" Lennie greeted, pulling up a chair to join them. Eddie did the same, sitting directly across from the brunette beauty that was Olivia. She was acting normal of course, but he couldn't miss the way her eyes lit up when she set her gaze on him. He gave her a smile, which she happily returned.

"Slow day, thankfully; I didn't know it was possible to leave work before ten," Monique replied as she looked between the two detectives, "You guys had a slow day too?"

"Pretty much; had to send a couple cases over to the cold case unit, it's just been chilled." Eddie replied, taking a swig of his beer. He glanced up at her, his heart taking flight when he saw that she was delicately playing with her hair whilst fiddling with her beer bottle. He noticed that she did this when she was nervous, and it was something he found to be so endearing about her.

As the others became engaged in an enthusiastic conversation, it seemed that Olivia and Eddie had shut them all out. They responded every now and then, but it was clear that their thoughts were somewhere else tonight, somewhere far away from this cop bar.

Somewhere where they were the only two people in the world.

She was thinking about the day she met Edward Green.

 _They had been investigating the brutal beating and rape of a teen model when she first laid eyes on him. Not the most ideal first meeting; in fact, she hadn't given much thought to giving him the time of day. However, she had noticed that after she and Elliot had been giving a briefing to the rest of their fellow squad members, that Eddie had been staring at her with a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that showed that he was intrigued by her, and impressed by her skills. While the others – including Eddie partner Lennie Briscoe - had their attention on something else, she had walked up to him and finally properly introduced herself;_

" _Hi, I'm Olivia Benson."_

" _Hey, I'm Edward Green."_

 _The two had chatted for a bit then, while half listening to what the other around them were discussing. After that particular day, they didn't see each other anymore – at least not for a few weeks._

 _When the two-seven – the precinct in which Eddie worked – needed SVU's help with a case, Olivia found herself eager to do so as she knew it meant seeing Eddie again. She and Eddie been partnered up then and had really hit it off. The quick glances became longer and more intense, the touches more frequent. In between trips to talk to victims and collar a possible perp, they talked about little things like why they were in law enforcement and a bit about their families (well him more so than her), and at that point, Olivia found herself becoming more and more drawn to him. She had been a bit sad when she had to return to her own unit once the case was closed, but just a week later, she jumped at the chance to accompany Elliot to the two-seven on another occasion when SVU became involved in a case of two dead girls, both of whom had been raped. She remembered when she walked into the squad room behind Elliot; Eddie had immediately given her a smile and a head nod to which she returned as she gazed into his eyes for a little longer than necessary._

Eddie Green took a sip of his beer as he listened to the conversation around him. However, his mind was elsewhere, and now he was thinking about the day he met Olivia Benson.

 _He remembered the day he walked into the SVU squad room with his partner, senior detective Lennie Briscoe. He smiled at the gang of detectives and gave a wave to them all, but his breath became stuck in his throat when he laid eyes on what he thought was the most beautiful creature in the world._

 _She looked so small and soft; some of her shoulder length brunette locks were pushed back and held in an updo with a clip while the rest hung down to brush against the tops of her shoulders. She wore a grey shirt and a pair of dark colored pants with her black shoes. Her brown eyes were sparkling in the lights of the squad room, her lips were curled into a slight smile as she engaged in conversation with a taller man beside her. When she glanced over at him, he gave a small, slightly shy smile, to which she returned a bigger smile before getting back to briefing the squad on their latest case._

 _After the squad was brief and the others became engaged in conversation, she finally walked up to him and introduced herself. Her voice was smooth like silk as she spoke, and his heart began hammering in his chest as a jolt of electricity shot between them both as they shook hands. He knew then that he had to know more about this woman; somehow, some way._

 _It was a few weeks later when he was able to learn more about her – the SVU squad worked closely on a case with the homicide unit. They were partnered up for the case, and it was then that he truly realized that as soft and delicate as she looked, she was just as tough – hell, maybe even tougher – as her male counterparts. He had enjoyed getting to know her over the course of that case, and had even felt a twinge of disappointment when she was to return to her own unit. Of course, it was only about a week later when another case called for SVU to be involved once again, and he remembered the excitement he felt when he learned that Benson was going to be one of the detectives to work the case. He remembered seeing her walk into the squad room; he shot her a smile to which she happily returned._

Since meeting, the two had grown closer and become really good friends and had been hanging out together whenever they could. It was only over the last couple week did the feelings start to develop, and though the feelings were growing strong with each passing day, both of them were scared to make the move to see how great this could be.

"Guys, next round of drinks is on me." Eddie suddenly spoke up after some moments, standing up from the table as he noticed everyone's empty beer bottles. They all agreed that this was the last round, considering they all had to get up because they had work the next morning.

"I'll go with you; I'll get us a big order of fries to share so we can combat this damn beer." Elliot chimed in. Truthfully, he needed to talk to Eddie about something, but nobody needed to know that.

However, he noticed that Olivia had glanced at him with a look of concern in her eyes, but he simply gave her a smile before heading to the bar area with Eddie. Eddie ordered the beers while Elliot ordered the huge order of fries for them to share, before a slight silence fell over the detectives for a few moments. Just as Eddie opened his mouth to speak, however, Elliot spoke up.

"You like Liv, don't you?"

The question caught Eddie off guard, causing him to freeze up for a second as he stared at the other detective before him. He debated on whether or not to lie, but he also knew that as a detective as well, Elliot was going to read him like a book and know that he was lying. He did feel a bit intimidated considering this was Olivia's partner, but he figured that he might as well just come clean.

"Yeah, I do," he shrugged a bit before looking at Elliot again, "Man, I just think she's great. She's funny and friendly and smart, and so beautiful. She's just – something special." He sighed out as he glanced over at Olivia, whom was now engrossed in conversation with the others with an adorable smile on her face.

"Hey man, I get it; how can anyone not like Liv? She's a one of a kind, woman," Elliot's voice brought him from his thoughts, "Listen, I'm not gonna chase you off or scare you like I did those other douche bags because I think Olivia will kill me, but I know she feels something for you too."

"Does she?" Eddie asked, a smile spreading across his lips. Elliot nodded, leaning against the bar.

"I know she does, I can see it on her face and besides, when I said I would join you here, she did look at me like _'What the fuck are you doing?'_ so that just made it all the more obvious," he shrugged before continuing;

"Listen Eddie, you and I are cool man, no problems. I don't mess around when it comes to Liv though; she's my best friend and frankly has been through far too much to be played with. All I ask is that you don't hurt her or anything like that, or I'll break your legs."

Eddie chuckled a bit, though nodded his head as despite the joking tone towards the end of Elliot's statement, he knew that he was serious about not messing around when it came to Olivia. This little conversation and plea to not hurt her was proof of how protective that Elliot was, and Eddie appreciated that she had someone looking out for her like that. He also knew that he would give Elliot his word and stick to it; he would _never_ hurt Olivia – never in a million years.

"I promise man, I'll never hurt her." The sincerity was evident in his voice, and this put Elliot's worries at ease as he shook the man's hand.

The bartender soon put the tray of beers and a large basket of fries down on the counter in front of them. Eddie grabbed the beers while Elliot grabbed the fries; the two of them then heading back over to the table. Elliot smirked to himself as he put the food down, before sitting on the seat that Eddie had previously been sitting on. Eddie noticed and breathed out, now realizing that the only available seat was next to Olivia. He put the beers down and sat himself down, giving her a soft smile to which she returned whilst her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. The group began drinking their last beers of the night and talking again, and Olivia was desperately trying to remain as calm as she could with Eddie sitting beside her. He kept discreetly knocking his knee against hers under the table, which would lead to her smiling and stealing a glance at him as he smiled back at her. The two of them knew that their friends had figured it out and was trying to give them a push, and while they appreciated it, it didn't stop them from feeling any less terrified at the feelings or the thought of embarking on a relationship together and risking their friendship.

About half an hour later as the time neared eight o'clock, Elliot announced that he was finally leaving to _'face the wrath of Kathy'_ ; something that amused them all and led to Olivia vowing to drive to Queens to save his ass in the morning if she had to, which made him laugh as he squeezed her shoulder. Over the next twenty minutes, Monique, Brian, Lennie, and Munch all followed suit and bid farewell.

And finally, Olivia and Eddie were alone together.

"So us sitting next to each other totally wasn't intentional." He smirked, leaning closer to her as he finished his beer. She let out a laugh, running her fingers through her hair.

"Not at all," she winked before turning in her seat a bit so she could face him, "Do you want one more drink?"

"Yeah, come on; just one more and then I guess we better head off considering we have to work in the morning." He stood up, placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked to the bar counter together. They sat down on the stools; both of them ordering a scotch on the rocks. Eddie stopped her from pulling out some money to pay, insisting that he would pay for it, despite her protests.

As they sipped their drinks a few moments later, they allowed themselves to look into each other's eyes. Due to the drinks she'd consumed, Olivia's eyes were sparkling and resembling that of a baby deer, causing her to look even more adorable than she already did. Olivia could see that Eddie's brown eyes were like a beautiful pool of chocolate and were sparkling in the lights, which caused the butterflies in her stomach to go crazy as she continued to gaze at him.

"Elliot is really protective over you." He suddenly spoke, sipping his drink.

"He is, and it's so annoying sometimes even though I do appreciate it," she glanced down at her drink before looking up at him, "Don't listen to the rumors by the way; he's very married and I don't see him like that; he's just my best friend,"

She shrugged and leaned slightly closer, so close that he could smell her perfume. His heart fluttered as she whispered; "Besides, I think it's obvious who I like."

"I've heard the rumors but I knew they weren't true, so don't worry," he reached up, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear, "Olivia, I erm...I think it's obvious who I like too." He gave her a handsome smile, to which she returned one that lit up her whole face. He slid his hand down her arm and took hold of her hand, playing with her fingers as he continued to stare at her. She gave him a shy look as she finished her drink, before breathing out in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Um, I know we have to be up early tomorrow for work, or we'll be called in at some stupid time," she rolled her eyes before continuing to ramble on in a nervous manner, "But uh, do you wanna come back to mine for a bit? We can watch a movie or something on TV, or if you don't want to, then-"

Eddie silenced her by putting a finger to her lips, a chuckle escaping his lips as he watched a light blush creep onto her cheeks.

"You talk far too much, Benson," he slipped his hand in hers, their fingers lacing together in an instant; "I'd love to come watch a movie with you."

Olivia gave a nod, smiling at him as they both stood up. Eddie left some money on the counter before leading her outside, keeping his hand on the small of her back as he'd let go of her hand. Just as they approached his car, he suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist, capturing her attention.

He loosely held her wrist with one hand, and used the other to cup her cheek and rub his thumb over her soft skin.

"May I?" he whispered. She bit her lip, looking up into his warm brown eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

Eddie leaned in, pressing his lips against her soft, deep red ones. Her wrist was dropped, and the hand rested on her waist, whilst the hand cupping her cheek continued stroking her skin. Her own hands were wrapped around his back, gripping onto the jacket of his suit as their tongues danced around together. Both of them felt like a million fireworks were going off between them, and their hearts were about to beat out of their chests as a little bubble of affection closed around them. This was something that had been building for the last few weeks, and truthfully, this moment now just felt so perfect and so right.

The two pulled away after a few seconds, both of them wearing matching smiles as their foreheads rested together. Eddie pecked her lips a couple more times, before reaching over and opening the passenger side door for her. She squeezed his arm and slipped into the passenger seat, before watching as he then went around and got into the driver's seat as well. As he began driving off towards her apartment, she took her hand in his, their fingers lacing together in an instant.

This was the start of something so unlikely, yet something so beautiful, and truthfully, neither Olivia Benson or Eddie Green could wait to see where this could go. All that mattered, was that no matter what, they would definitely be facing all the unknowns _together._


End file.
